Shizuru goes Afro!
by Ikezu
Summary: Shizuru was bored. The Fuka Academy is going wild. Hilarity issues. REVISED
1. Anything to break this damned routine!

**DISCLAIMER: Sunrise owns the plot. ****We own the originality of Shizuru's new hairstyle!**

This won't have that much crack, but we think we can make some dig its way to here... Just give us time 'k?

On with the story!

--

"Ara..." Shizuru sighed as she woke up, looking directly at the ceiling. "Yet another day... I'd better get up..."

Shizuru had been bored lately... **REALLY** bored. Every day, it was the same old routine: Get up, get washed, go to school, toy with Natsuki, go do some paperwork, get chased by rabid fangirls, torture Natsuki, go home, spy on Natsuki, go to bed and dream... about Natsuki. It was getting boring, definitely: but someone had to do it.

She slowly got up and walked to the couch, where her wallet was resting on. She opened it, took her 30 Natsuki pictures out of it and kissed all of them, before hitting the shower... As she entered, another thing started to annoy her: her Natsuki shaped limited edition mayo smelling shampoo was empty. Maybe she should have used it just to wash her hair, instead of lubrification...

Then again, who cares?

She was running late: at least **THAT** was new... She got out of her house (finally) almost with no strength or will power to move her legs...

... At least South Park was on. It seemed to be her only pleasure lately...

Her boredom quickly turned into depression and she knew that something had to be done, **FAST**. The day was going as monotonous as ever. It was only 9 AM and Shizuru was already over with her paper work. She decided then to give an early good morning whipping to Natsuki just for the heck of it, but not even that could put a smile on her face these days.

"Ara... that's enough for today, Natsuki... It's not really doing it..."

"Are you ok, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked with a glint of worry in her words.

"I guess... It's nice of Natsuki to care though." Shizuru forced herself to smile at the cute puppy.

"Well, I gotta run. You know I can't skip class now, as I do enough as it is..."

"Natsuki's right... Kannin na... Just don't play too dangerously now."

"See ya." Natsuki left, a smirk gracing her lips. Shizuru sighed again. What should the beautiful Kaichou do?

Suddenly, she heard some ranting coming from the hall, and getting closer.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!** It's spreading... And that bubuzuke woman won't lift a finger! I bet she doesn't even know... I always said she wasn't fit to be president, didn't I, Yukino? Just look at what she does... **SHE DOESN'T MOO ANYTHING RIGHT!**"

"...It's doesn't do, Haruka-chan."

"**THAT'S WHAT I SAID!**"

"..." Yukino let out an inaudible sigh. "Haruka-chan, don't you think you may be giving this more importance than it deserves?" They entered the student council room, where Shizuru was intently listening to the two girls' argument. Of course Haruka didn't even notice she was there.

"Of course not, Yukino! These actions are a clear show of disrespect towards our school code! And I **WON'T** stand for it!" She noticed where she was. "Ok, we're here..." Haruka immediately turned to Shizuru. "Kaichou, a situation has come up that, in my opinion, must receive immediate pleasures!"

"It's measures, Haruka-chan."

"**THAT'S WHAT I SAID!**"

"Ara, you seem even more serious than you usually do, Haruka-san. What's the matter, may I ask?" Haruka's eyebrow twitched: she was getting more upset. Her Kaichou wasn't even wearing that fake smile of hers.

"Well, Kaichou... it seems that some students, in clear disrespect towards the school code, started to come to school –"

"**NAKED?!**" Shizuru exclaimed hopefully, drooling oh-so-slightly. Haruka's body twitched.

"**NO!** Why would you...? Ah nevermind. Anyway, as I was saying before a certain bubuzuke woman interrupted me, students are starting to come to school in different clothes, but that's not all. The clothes they are wearing... they aren't normal... How can I put this...? They completely changed!"

"Ara, Haruka-san, do you really think a little variety is that bad? In fact, it might be just what I –" Shizuru immediately stopped herself from voicing her thoughts. Instead she cleared her throat and proceeded. "I mean, the school needs!"

"**YOU SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM! THEY LOOK RIDUCULOUS! THIS CAN PUT THE SCHOOL'S ENTIRE REPUTATION AT STAKE!!**" Haruka outburst.

"Fine... Let's go and see what ails you so much."

"You will acknowledge me this time, president! **I SWEAT IT!**"

"...It's swear, Haruka-chan."

"**THAT'S WHAT I SAID!**"

"...Nevermind, Haruka-chan. Shall we go?" Yukino proceeded to lead Shizuru and Haruka throughout the halls of Fuka. The later looked as if her entire life was depending on this moment. Suddenly, a wind blown by and slightly lifted Haruka's skirt, without either she or Shizuru's noticing. Of course Yukino immediately inverted her gaze and looked at a certain spot of Haruka when she looked at her, blushing wildly and immediately turning her head forward. Finally, they arrived at their destination. Shizuru was thinking in her boring routine again: after Haruka bugging her, she would go home, kiss her 30 Natsuki pictures and she would go watch South Park.

"Well Kaichou, here we are... Whaddya think?" Haruka asked, interrupting the president's thoughts. The later looked around.

"To be honest Haruka-san, I don't see why you're so – **WHAT THE NATSUKI?!**"

And there it was... This could make the school a laughing stock... It would destroy everything... and it was** EXACTLY **what she needed!

--

By the way, if you didn't get it, by what the natsuki she means what the hell. The second chapter won't come as fast, since a brand new idea just rose in our minds!

Just don't forget to review please! We'll take the following days to also read and review some stories.

See ya!


	2. The Little Shop of Wonders

**DISCLAIMER** presented in the first chappie.

Ok, this chapter can be considered a drabble... We cut it short, so we can add a little more suspense to it. It means that it won't no longer be a twoshot! We're going to stay some days off of the Mai HiME community, due to our Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro story called 'Neuro's Food Wager'. If you never saw it, **DO IT NOW!!**

--

There they were... Not one of them was alike to the next...

"Oh... my... Natsuki..." Shizuru was shocked.

"Well Kaichou, you see now the cerealness of the situation, do you not?" A proud Haruka spoke up.

"...Seriousness, Haruka-chan." Yukino quickly corrected.

"That's what I said!!" She took a deep breath. "So, Kaichou... What do you think?" She smiled as the prospect of finally being recognized by that bubuzuke woman was getting closer and bigger.

"This... This is so..." Shizuru looked like she was about to faint. Haruka smirked.

"Bingo..." She whispered to Yukino with a wink.

"**KAWAII!!**" Shizuru seemed like a rabid fangirl, jumping up and down with joy.

"**WHAT THE DUCK!!**"

"...Fuck, Haruka-chan."

"That's what I said!! ...Wait... Yukino, since when do you swear?"

"...I don't!" Yukino blushed heavily and was sweating in embarrassment. She swore for the first time ever... If this got out, she would have to kill everyone...

"Ara, Haruka-san... You should have told me about this sooner..." Shizuru was grinning widely while watching the crowd. What kind of crowd, you ask?

Let's say that... in front of them, most, if not all of the students of Fuka were dressed like dukes, pirates, ballet dancers, Oprahs... It was amazing... '_This could definitely break the boredom..._'

"Where did all this come from?" Asked a giddy Shizuru.

"Rumours say it came from a black market store downtown, Kaichou." Yukino politely replied, after shutting down all the murderous intent in her brain.

"**YEAH!!** ...Ano... What are you planning to do about it?? ...Hey what the..." Haruka blinked. "**YUKINO WHERE IS SHE?!**" Yukino looked to the place where their Kaichou was standing moments ago, to find dust.

"I don't know... She just disappeared..." Haruka growled in desperation towards the bubuzuke woman.

"**FARN THAT WOMAN!!**"

"...Darn, Haruka-chan."

"**THAT'S THE SPIRIT, YUKINO!** Let's go grind her!!"

"...Find her, Haruka-chan." Haruka had flames coming out of her eyes in rage, somehow.

"No, **I REALLY MEAN GRIND!!**"

--

Shizuru's heart was beating rapidly. Behind her, her boring past was feet away. In front of her, the clouded future began to become clearer as she gazed at the possible cure.

'_Come all, the newly opened costume store is open for business!__'_

She had read that sign for over five times and her heart beat got more accelerated every time she read it again. Taking a deep breath, she made her way in, never looking back.

--

_**-2 hours later-**_

Haruka and Yukino had given up on their search for the Kaichou for a long time now. They had tried all the gay bars in town, and nobody saw her. They didn't know where else to look... Besides, the school was a total chaos with all the students in costumes: pirates fought each other, Vikings tried to kill birds... Haruka had already thought of killing herself already. Yukino was sleeping in a chair with a book over her head... Today had been really, really tiring...

"Darn that bubuzuke woman... Just running off on us like that..." Haruka was pretty much talking to herself now. That's how bored she was... Till she heard a knock on the door.

Finally, Shizuru had returned...

--

Yesh sir, cliffhanger.

Just don't forget to review, please.

See ya later, or sooner in the Neuro community ;)


End file.
